Step Lightly
by ILikeToThinkI'mCool
Summary: Being reincarnated is never fun when you remember everything from your past life. Especially not when you're reborn as the little sister to Lily Evans.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters...**

* * *

For some people, they know when they're about to die. Maybe they'd been sick in a hospital for months, and their disease turned terminal. Or maybe it's like one of those scenes in a movie, where they see the car come towards them in slow motion, but they can't prevent it from hitting them.

I wouldn't be with that group. When I died, I hadn't seen it coming at all. I was there one second, and just gone in the next.

It truly was unfair, as I'd been pretty young with quite a bit still going for me. So many things, both small and big, were left undone. I hadn't even kissed a boy, for Christ's sake!

I wish I had known that I'd die on that day, in that bus full of innocent city-dwellers. Maybe I would've tried to do more with my life with the time I was granted.

But I didn't, and wishing I did won't change how anything turned out.

Enough babbling, the real topic these days is what happens after you die. I don't know what'll happen to everyone else, but I sure know what happened to me.

There was a long period of time where I just sort of chilled out in a dark, warming space. I didn't have to think, move, or give any effort at all. It was great, perfectly blissful.

After a while of that, I did worry a little bit though. I was scared that my older brother had been right. That there truly is nothing after you die. And I just couldn't be satisfied with that.

… Then, of course, a certain event took place. One that made me wish I'd never doubted my dark, blissful haven.

To sum up the event, all I can say is that there was lots of slime, screaming, piercing light, and sobbing on my part. Just imagine being squeezed through somewhere tight while being burned alive. Then, on top of that, think of people screaming and yelling right in your eardrums.

Not exactly what I'd call a party.

For the first few moments after what I have dubbed "The Great Squeeze" my whole world was a blinding white. For a brief moment, I wondered if I had just transitioned to Heaven, but then I figured the transition would've been more elegant than being squeezed like a melon.

My eyes finally focused (Hint Number One: I had eyes.), and I wasn't too impressed by what I saw. I was surrounded by babies. Here's me, a spec in a sea of pink and blue. What kind of mockery is this? I'm a teenager, I don't belong with a bunch of babies.

I attempted to lift my right hand, but the weight of it was suddenly incredible. It took all of the bones in my body to lift it to my view.

Seeing it made me yelp, and release the arm. It was all small, and pale, and chubby.

I think I know why I'm surrounded by babies… It's because I am a baby.

Huh, of all the things I'd considered about what happens after death, I had never considered this. Reincarnation…

Before I could ponder anything else, a sweet looking nurse with a bob of blonde hair swept me up, carrying me from the baby emporium. And there's no way I stuck my tongue out at the rest of the babies in a bragging way.

She brought me to another hospital room. (I assumed I was in a hospital and not some breeding compound. Actually, that's called a maternity unit.) The thing I focused on was the pretty lady in the hospital bed. She seemed a bit stressed, with sweat glazed on her skin and her hair strewn about in tangles. But her face sure beamed when I came into her view.

"I think it's time that you held your daughter, Ivy. So, here's your lovely Juniper," the nurse said happily, handing me over to the woman. My… Mother? I immediately felt more comfortable with this new woman than I had with the nurse. I looked up at her face, and she looked quite beautiful, with her glorious red mane, and her glowing emeralds.

"Juniper, I'm your mum," she rasped softly, smiling at me. I felt myself smile back (cursed baby instincts), and even let out that cute baby giggle. That made her beam even brighter.

"Mum! I want to meet my new sister!" I heard a child-like voice say, followed by a pattering of feet. I inwardly groaned. Siblings were such a hassle, my older brother had been so annoying before.

"Shush, Petunia, we don't want to frighten her. Come closer so she can see you," she beckoned, and I saw the child come into view.

The child looked to be about four years old. She had a a dark black hair color, and pale eyes that contrasted with the woman's emeralds. She looked sort of familiar, in a way.

I heard heavier footsteps enter the room, and soon two more people came into my view. It was a man who must've been the father, and he was holding another little girl. The girl looked like a copy of the mom, with fiery red hair and emerald orbs.

Now, she _really_ looked familiar.

"Lily, Petunia, meet your new sister; Juniper Evans," the mom murmured.

Evans… Lily Evans, and Petunia Evans. The blazing red hair, the piercing green eyes…

I widened my eyes, beginning to connect the dots. Everyone around me was speaking with a British accent. These parents had two older daughters named Petunia and Lily. Their last name was Evans.

Forgive me if I sound insane, but was I just reincarnated into the world of Harry Potter?

I feel my eyes widen and my face go white. My mouth lets out a loud wail.

I guess I feel guilty for stressing out the mom and scaring the other children, but if they were me they would totally understand. My first life was an absolute fail, and now my second one was bound to end in tragedy.

I always knew I was lucky.

* * *

**Edited: 7/24/16**


	2. First Word

Petunia had been obsessed with the idea of being a big sister. Which didn't really make sense, she had Lily too. Maybe she just felt more qualified this time, having had the experience with Lily.

No. As if four year olds thought that way, silly me.

Anyway, she took it upon herself to be with me _at all times. _And I mean _all. _When my new mom changed my diapers, when my new mom fed me, and when my new mom put me to bed in my crib. I wouldn't even be surprised if she watched me sleep every day before she was ultimately sent to sleep herself.

Long story short, she got sick of me after five days. I don't particularly blame her, I'm a bit insufferable during these times.

I'm crying ninety-five percent of the time, and when I'm not doing that I'm sleeping or… Being _breast-fed. _(Note: Worst experience _ever._) Oh, and pooping, don't forget about that. Babies poop _a lot. _

Don't judge me, on the inside I was still a hormonal teenage girl. One that had just lost _everything._ See, the thing about reincarnation, it's cool for the first five seconds, and then you realize you have lost a lot, (my family, my friends, and just about everything and everyone I've ever known.. Life's a breeze). It isn't like I can do something to take my mind off of it either, I'm a newborn that hasn't even hit double digit _days _yet.

So, all that's left is my thoughts, and boy do they wander. I think of all of the things I will never do again. I'll never tease my brother again. My _real mom _will never cook with me.

One time, my friends said that if I ever moved, or died, there would be a bodily-shaped hole where I should be.

Then I think of _what _family I was born into. What _world. _It really isn't fair, because if I had been reborn _after _the series it probably would've been cool. There wouldn't have been the impending war, and assured second death.

But, you know, no one ever takes what I want into account.

Strangely enough, Lily has started to spend more time with me. Well, not exactly _with _me, more like in the near vicinity of me.

The first time it happened, I actually yelped in fear. My, well, mom I guess, had ditched me in my playpen. I was being my usual mopey self, but had at least given crying a rest. (Crying made my throat ache, and my nose run. They didn't leave any kleenex around for me.) So, I settled for laying out on the ground, and staring forlornly up at the toys hanging above my head.

I was so consumed by my mind that I didn't hear Lily come in and plop in her tomato bean-bag chair. (Considering she was a physically tipsy fifteen month old, I must've been pretty far gone not to hear her.)

Of course, hearing a page turn was what gave me such a scare. Why I heard that small noise and not Lily thumping across the floor, I don't know.

I looked over in surprise, and there she'd been; being swallowed by the enormous tomato, with a colorful children's book hiding her face from my view.

She must've been really involved at that point, as she didn't even glance up at my yelp of surprise. I couldn't help but grin. Lily was already obsessed with books.

Lily snapped her book shut, finally letting me see her face. She had a goofy smile sprawled across her face; her mind must've still been in the book. Though I _doubt _she was actually reading the words, she was probably just looking at the pictures.

Suddenly, it's like she remembered where she was, and who she was with, as she made eye-contact with me. Green to bl- I mean whatever my new eye color was.

The last thing I wanted was to be stuck here, as a fifteen month old Lily Evans _studied _me.

"Book?" Lily spoke, her tone questioning. Her voice _had _to be one of angelic innocence. Then she tilted her head to the side, just like my dog would do every time I spoke.

Well, I might've been _kind of _interested in what children's book she was reading. It wouldn't hurt to have her show me. I'd do it myself, but I was rendered physically useless due to recent circumstances.

So, I reached out to Lily with my chubby arms and giggled.

Lily smiled, dragging herself and the picture book (which was the size of her torso, might I add) towards my playpen. She grabbed me, pulling me to her chest, and resting my head against her stomach. The book unfolded before my face, and Lily started to tell the story in the toddler babbling language.

If only either of us had noticed Petunia standing in the doorway, her hands on her hips and tears brimming in her eyes.

That moment with Lily was what caused the seed of jealousy to be planted in Petunia. All I had to do was water that seed, in order to make it grow.

* * *

The snow fell steadily from the clouds. Seven months had passed, and it was now Lily's second birthday. My mum was bundling me up in a million sweaters, mumbling about how I shouldn't really be allowed out in these temperatures. But, of course, Lily wanted to go out to play, and I did too.

As soon as our mum deemed us fit, Lily, Petunia, and I were allowed outside. I wished I could walk, but my baby limbs weren't ready for the strain yet. So, I was stuck being carried by Petunia.

Lily and Petunia began on their snowman, leaving me to sit in the snow. I was pretty much useless, only being able to cup snow in my hand, and make snow angels. Lily was hardly much help either, choosing to instead spin around, and catch snowflakes on her tongue. Petunia was left with the majority of the grunt work.

"Lily, _you _were the one who wanted to build a snowman in the first place, and now you aren't helping," Petunia moaned, finishing up with the bottom of the snowman-in-progress.

"But we've got our own little _warm-man_ right here," Lily replied, playfully pinching my cheeks. If it weren't her birthday I would _so _yank her hair.

I'd been thinking of what I could possibly get Lily for her birthday. I can't drive somewhere to get something, let alone _walk. _But, I had been saving my first word. I mean, not my first sound, I'd been content with blubbering nonsense, after all. Honestly, I could start talking in complete sentences any day I want to, but how messed up would that be. Lily's two years old, and she's just now wrapping her head around sentences.

"Lily," I said brightly, hearing my British accent loud and clear. Lily froze in her spot, and just stared at me for a moment, looking confused.

"Juniper?" Lily questioned, coming closer to me. I smiled.

"Lily!" I said, loud and clear. Lily's face broke into a huge smile of pure joy. She wrapped her childish arms around me, bringing my head to her chest.

"I've got to go tell Mum!" Lily gasped, breaking away from me, and heading towards the house.

I saw that Petunia had stopped what she was doing, and was staring sadly at the ground. Her fists were clenched tightly, and she looked liked she could cry. Or maybe punch someone.

Maybe I would've said her name if Lily and my mum came running out to me, and my mum picked me into her arms.

Maybe.

* * *

**Edited: 7/14/16**


	3. The Edge of Innocent Days

_April 27, 1964_

I felt the lines in Lily's palms as they covered my eyes. Petunia's hand was in my own, leading me to a certain destination in our house. Today was my third birthday, and there was apparently a surprise waiting for me somewhere. Lily and Petunia refuse to spill the beans. Traitors.

Suddenly Lily's hands removed themselves from my eyes. There was a loud yell of "Happy Birthday" from several people.

They'd brought me to the dining room. Balloons of all colors were all over the place; resting on the floor, flying to the ceiling, with those strings hanging down in my parents faces. The cake sat splat in the middle of the dark wood dining table. It had white frosting with my name sprawled across the middle. There were red, green, and blue balloons that had been painted on there in frosting.

"We remembered how much you seemed to love the balloons at Petunia's birthday party, so we gave you a balloon filled birthday!" my mum said, cheery as usual.

My dad walked in, holding five party hats. They looked like cones that have been splattered with rainbow paint.

"Oh, these are so adorable! When did you even get them?" my mum asked, taking one and strapping it onto her head. It made her look ridiculous, but ridiculous fit her.

"I got it when you had me run out and get the frosting colors for the cake," my dad replied, smiling at my mom. I felt Lily gently sweep past me, going straight for the hats. While my dad was distracted, she snatched the hats. She beamed at me.

"I've got an idea," I said, feeling my mischievous side ignite. I grabbed Lily's hand, and we ran through the front door, and into the nice spring air. I searched around for my targets, scanning our next door neighbors front porch.

"June, please tell me we aren't doing what I think we are," Lily moaned. I just turned and grinned at her.

The neighbor next door on the left was an elderly lady. Not the nice gardener that I usually associate elderly with, but she was rather crabby. From what I've observed from the window, anyway. She had garden gnomes set up all over her front porch, as if to guard her house.

"Come on," I said to Lily, taking off towards our neighbors house. I heard Lily groan, but then I heard her feet pitter-patter along behind me. Time to give these gnomes a birthday make-over.

I held my hand out to Lily, waiting for her to give me the pointed party hats. She looked hesitant for a moment, but then she nodded at me, and gave me the four party hats. I quickly began putting the hats on four of the gnomes. The hats fit perfectly on their cone-shaped heads, and in my opinion, it really brought out the gnomes eyes.

"Hey! What're you two brats doing?!" I heard a loud, raspy voice say. There was a loud clanging from the window to the right. Then there was a gasp, she must've seen the gnomes.

"Let's get out of here, June," Lily said urgently, but I saw that even she was giggling slightly. I nodded, and we took off back to our house.

All that could be heard was the disgruntled sounds of the old woman, and the giggles of two innocent little girls.

* * *

_July 11, 1966_

People hurried along on the busy sidewalks. I thought of how, if I were to reach out my car window I could touch one of them. Not that I'd want to, they were probably dirty.

I guess it's pretty easy to tell that I haven't been to a big city before. Not in my past life, and definitely not in this new one.

We were going to _the _London, England. For as long as I can remember this has been my ultimate dream. Of course, I always imagined that I'd be going here for a more important reason. See, we were just going to go shopping for some new clothes, and then meet our dad on his lunch break.

I was very thankful for my small, five year old body, because it made traveling much less stressful. Petunia, Lily, and I were all packed in the back of our extremely small blue car, and since I was the youngest, I was stuck in the middle.

To make things even more uncomfortable, Lily and Petunia insisted on having a thumb war, or should I say thumb war_s_. Technically I was supposed to be the judge. Of what exactly, I wasn't exactly sure. How do you even play dirty in a _thumb war? _

"Petunia you have to keep you elbows down!" Lily whined, her face taking on a pitiful pout. I sighed, Petunia was bound to cheat, why couldn't Lily just accept this fact and move on? "Juniper, hold her elbow down!" Lily looked at me, with such a begging glint in her eyes.

"Lily's just upset that she doesn't have _nearly _as much skill as me," Petunia boasted, glowing in pride.

"Guys, I don't want to be the judge! Why can't I just play too?!" I moaned, crossing my arms in a pout. Lily was about to say something, but she was cut off.

"Calm down, girls. We're here now," our mom said from the driver's seat. Sure enough, the car was parked in its own space in front of a large building.

A sense of dread swept through my body. We were going _shopping. _

It's not as if I have anything against shopping, I'd loved it quite a lot in my past life. (As any teenage girl was expected to love.) But, as of right now, I was merely a five year old. And we all know what five year olds end up wearing. Obnoxious colors _everywhere._

The absolute horror.

Not surprisingly at all, it was our mother who had the most enthusiasm. She was skittering all over the girls' section like a hyperactive child on caffeine. Petunia was looking at the racks of clothes half-heartedly, her eyes glassing over slightly. Lily was trying o keep up with our mom, catching the articles of clothing my mom threw towards her.

And me? Well, I was out.

Maybe I could find a magazine, and see how Robin Williams was fairing over in America. Or some other old celebrity that I practically shunned in my past life.

Instead, I found the next best thing. A bathroom. A place where middle aged women would usually be found gossiping and primping up their already fluffy hair. Which could be seen as the most horrific things in some people's opinion. But for me, the view was considerably better from inside there.

It took all of the energy in my five year old body to push open that thick wooden door. So much that I was panting very slightly once I was inside. So much that I focused only on the wall of sinks.

I poked the faucets, feeling the smooth metal beneath my fingertips. I took a big hearty breath, and blew it onto the mirror. My plan is officially over. Boredom has already managed to conquer my soul.

There was a miniature click that sounded against the tiled walls. My head jerked towards the welcome intruder, and the sight made my head swim.

In the doorway, with a look of shock spread across their face, stood a little _boy. _One with light brown hair and enchanting green eyes.

"Why are you in the _girls bathroom?" _I asked, feeling the words shake the tension in the air. The boy's face began darkening into a tomato color, before his eyes flickered to the area behind me. His face morphed into a small smile, and he met my eyes with a kind confidence that shocked my soul.

"Maybe you should look around," he suggested, holding his arm out in the gesture. I swiveled my head, thinking that there was just no way that…

_Oh my God._

I gasped, gaping at the white… _urinals. _(Clue: If you see urinals, you have entered the wrong bathroom.) Blood rushed to my cheeks, and I began to chew lightly on my tongue. I stared at the space just above the kid's head, well, glaring would be a more suitable word.

On an impulse, I jerked my body to the left, and swung my forehead down onto the sink just like a child would swing the hammer down on the whack-a-moles. A pain exploded in my head, a pain that took the embarrassment away. I just… I felt so _stupid._

"Ah, no, please don't slam your head. It just brings you pain, and pain is no good," the childlike voice said in a rush. I felt a hand set itself on the back of my head, and the warmth seeped through the sheet of my hair and into my head.

"I guess I should've looked around and seen the Urinals," I muttered, lifting my head from the sink, and rubbing my hand against my forehead soothingly. He laughed, that sweet laugh only an innocent child could pull off.

"Maybe your best bet would be to look at the symbol on the door. Imagine coming in to see someone doing… _some business… _at a urinal." I shuddered at the mere thought. "What's your name?"

"Juniper."

"Pleasure to urinal talk with you, I'm Remus Lupin."

* * *

_December 25, 1967_

Little snippets of light swam through the little crack in the curtain. It danced across my eye-lids, shining down to my soul.

On any other day, I might've snatched a pillow from Lily, so that I could cover my eyes. So that I could block the light out and get back to my slumber. But today wasn't just _any _day, you see.

It was Christmas.

I sat up ramrod straight, feeling the tingling sensation of excitement spread throughout my limbs. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lily. She was still all snuggled up in her mountain of blankets, a drip of drool proceeding from the corner of her mouth.

A devious smirk morphed onto my face.

"Lily!" I yelled, jumping through the air, onto her bed. I landed with a creak from the bed springs. Lilt squeaked, throwing her blankets everywhere and sitting up. Her hands assumed the self defense position, and her eyes darted around. When she saw me, her eyes flamed.

"Juniper," Lily said evilly, glaring at me.

"Lily, it's Christmas! We've got to go get Tuney and mom and dad!" I said hurriedly, trying to prevent a death. Specifically mine.

She immediately beamed, and we took off.

Petunia was sitting on her bed, awake, when we stumbled into her room. She brightened when we came in. The three of us shared ecstatic smiles that brightened the whole bedroom.

The Three Musketeers: Christmas Edition.

We streamed into our parents room, jumping up onto the bed.

"It's Christmas! It's Christmas!" we chanted, jumping up and down. Then, I saw it. Through the crack in the curtain, I saw it. Big, fluffy, snowflakes flooded from the sky.

"Lily, it's _snowing,_" I murmured in a dreamy voice. Green met blue, and we had a silent agreement right there. We clumsily (well I was, Lily was quite elegant) left the warmth of our parents bed, and sprinted through the hallway to the closet. I put my pink snow boots on and and grabbed my green winter coat. Lilly had the opposite, green boots and a pink coat. Our mother thought that it'd be cute to match us.

We glanced at each other, having our second silent agreement of the day. It was a race.

I took off towards the door that would lead me out into my own little white paradise. Really, Lily never really stood a chance, as I was way more determined than her. I had more of a reason to.

As I thought, I reached the handle seconds before Lily, and threw it open. For those few seconds, my world halted in its existence. It was just me and my beautiful white paradise of serenity. The flaky crystals fluttered from pristine clouds, each unique in its own way.

A body flinging into mine brought me from my haven, and back to Earth. Lily bumped me aside, going out under the snowflakes. She held her arms out, and spun around, taking in all that she could. She had a victorious glint in her green orbs when she looked at me.

"I beat you," she sounded out each syllable. But, it wasn't in a mocking way, not really. It was just as any child would, letting the world know their victory.

I stepped out of the house, bringing the door to a close behind me. I glanced evilly at Lily, and took the plunge.

* * *

We did just what kids are expected to do when it's snowing steadily on Christmas day. There was an intense snowball fight that ended in a full out war zone, with snowballs flying through the air of neutral territory. Snow angels covered the area of the lawn, some more distorted than others. Of course, there was one more thing. One tall, towering snowman that had a crooked grin of pebbles.

When Lily, and I were all done, we collapsed down on the ground next to each other, heaving slightly from the physically strain the snowman caused. The snow from the sky had ceased but it didn't take the magic with it.

If only I had noticed the dark shadow peering out the front window.

* * *

_August 13, 1968_

Petunia was a lot of things. Devious, structured, stubborn, and _loud. _The volumes she could reach when she wanted to were appalling. And really, she was loud enough without even meaning to be.

"I don't want to do _this _anymore," Petunia's voice trilled, on the edge of squeaking. I cringed, hearing every single word all too clearly. I looked across the room at Lily, to see that she was creasing her brow in a cringe too. Despite having a set of walls between the siren and us, we could hear everything perfectly. Couldn't really expect anything more from this house. It's strong, but let's face it, nothing ever stands a chance against the great Petunia.

"I'm not a child anymore, I'm eleven. I deserve the chance to go out into the world. To make friends," Petunia bellowed, seeing to shake the walls. I took a deep breath, and it came out a shaking, shriveling mess.

We all know what Petunia wants. She wants to go to actual school, instead of staying here to be home-schooled by our mom. _She wanted to leave us._

"There's a three year gap between Lily and I, and a _four _year one between Juniper and me. I want _real _friends that are as mature as _me,_" Petunia snapped. Everything felt cold and bitter.

Or maybe it was just me.

I knew that Petunia was going to win this fight. She _always _does, and it's not like a parent to not want their child to go to school, actual school. It just makes my heart ache excruciatingly.

School was something that tore my brother and I apart _before. _Suddenly he's too cool to hang out with his sister, and besides, he has _other _more _important _people to hang around.

A lump sat deep in my throat. Ponds sat at the bottom of each of my eye-lids. This is the first step of separation. Not to mention the letter Lily would get in just three years. _They're all going to leave me behind._

Tears began streaming down my cheeks, and I snuffled. Lily looked over, and widened her eyes in shock when she saw what state I was entering. She dropped her book immediately, causing a soft thunk against the floor.

When her warm arms welcomed me, I completely lost any control that I had previously. I wrapped my arms around her, hugging slightly. I began full on sobbing into her small, childlike shoulder.

Before I knew it, I felt dampness slowly creep onto my shoulders, soaking through the cloth of my shirt. Our sniffles melted into one.

Maybe she felt that things were changing, too. Maybe she knew that we've come to the edge of happy, blissful days. But… if it's truly the end, what could we ever move on to?

* * *

**There's that! I'm excited for the upcoming chapters, some pretty major characters are going to be introduced.**

** Till next time. Leave a review, they inspire me.**


	4. So Cold It Burns

.

.

.

_There's nothing worse_

_Than to have lost someone_

_Simply because_

_They chose to love_

_Someone else._

_\- _Anonymous

.

.

.

"_Juniper_, mom will _murder_ us if she finds out that we're this far from home," Lily rasped, clinging to my arm in a vain attempt to bring me back. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, Lily. Haven't you always wanted to know what's over here?" I questioned, prompting her with my sparkling blue orbs. Her freckled face scrunched up, but it could've been either haggardness or uncomfortableness.

"Well, not really, but I guess you seem pretty eager," Lily offered, as always, willing to do whatever I wanted. But if I had known where exactly my imagination would lead me, maybe I wouldn't have been so curious. In fact, maybe I would've had half a mind to turn around, and never look back.

"Besides, how bad could Spinner's End really be? Petunia always talks about how horrible and poor it is. I want to see for myself," I proclaimed, rather proudly. Lily smiled softly at that.

We lived in a place called Cokeworth. It was a large town, but not nearly big enough to be seen as a city. Like many places, there are good parts, and bad parts. I was lucky enough to live in some of the better parts. Houses were dreary and old, but that was the best you'd ever get in this town. Spinner's End was much, much worse. Every other house was abandoned, and the neighborhood overall was stricken with poverty and troublemakers.

At first, it seemed hard to believe. This place was supposed to be perfect. And, nothing Petunia said could be counted as true.

But, Petunia was excruciatingly accurate this time.

We walked along, some houses had boarded up windows and doors, and some just had broken windows. It looked as though the people who had once lived there were run out. Or maybe things got so bad that they simply couldn't bear to stay any longer.

And yet, here we were, strolling along without a care in the world. I really should've been the responsible one, seeing as I was basically older than Lily. But, I've never been responsible, and being in the body of a little kid didn't help me at all. I wasn't really thinking about the fact that we could be kidnapped or beaten up.

Our curiosity kept us going, Lily more than me. Despite her weak arguments, she truly did want to know what was over here. Taking Petunia's word wasn't enough satisfaction for Lily's young mind. Lily was hungry, for knowledge, anyway. Curiosity was only a little bit for me, because I would've kept going even if I had a detailed painting of exactly what was over here.

"Hey, June, look over there," Lily murmured, leaning towards me and gesturing off to my left. My heartbeat froze in place, a constant screech formulating through my body.

There, on the concrete steps of a broken home, sat a little boy. I say little, but in reality, he was at least a year my elder. With his slick, ruffled black hair, dark eyes screaming of innocence, and his porcelain skin; he was nothing short of angelic. But I knew better than to fall for his supposed innocence.

I knew better.

"What about him? He's just one of the many kids from Spinner's End that mummy told us to stay away from," I said in a rush, but Lily wasn't really looking at me. She was still looking at him, and he was staring right at her.

"It's never stopped you before," she murmured, brushing past me, and going towards the mysterious boy who was all too familiar. My heartbeat went from constant to overload.

"Lily! I- I don't feel very good! Take me home? Please?" I yelled, my voice coming out as though it was a broken record. Lily craned her neck to meet my eyes. And her eyes… So warm yet so captivatingly cold.

"Don't get shy on me, Juniper," she said, smiling sweetly, before turning and continuing towards the boy. My heart plummeted into my stomach. Not because she was about to meet one of the most dangerous yet pure people in this world, but because she was choosing to meet him, over staying with me. That time had finally come, as much as I had been trying to shove it down into the deepest part of my mind. As much as I had been willing it to just disappear completely.

And every part of my body was pleading with me to go after her, and to make a new friend with her. But I couldn't.

"Hi, I'm Lily. What's your name?" Lily's melodic flittered about the breeze of Spinner's End. It was much too innocent and beautiful to belong here.

"Severus- I'm Severus," another voice mumbled, full of promise and awe.

Because I would never really belong with them.

.

.

.

Freezing water streamed down over my childlike hands. Is it possible for water to be so cold that it burns? Like, suddenly every single drop feels like a melted needle covering your whole hand, until your hands just burn to a crisp.

The pain was so numbing to the senses, that I didn't even hear footsteps come up behind me. To be completely honest, I'd assumed I was alone in the house. Mother had left a note on the kitchen table explaining that she was out getting groceries, and Father was always at work. I hadn't even taken anyone else into account.

The needles ceased, leaving a burning aura behind. I turned, about ready to snap at whoever had interrupted my self pity session, but I came to the face of Petunia. Her pale eyes full of question and deranged worry.

"Where's Lily?" she asked, swiveling her head around and darting her eyes in search of the other red head. My shoulders slumped, and my eyes went to the ground. I quickly tried to snake around Petunia, but just when I had gotten around her she grabbed my arm, and turned me to face her. Her look prompted me once more.

"She's with a friend," I said quietly, looking away from her gaze, and settling my eyes on the tiger lilies resting in the vase.

"Oh," Petunia murmured, dropping my arm, and looking into space thoughtfully. Her face took on something that was a mixture of a grimace and a smirk, and her eyes came back to Earth. "Oh."

"What?!" I snapped, forcing her eyes to meet my blue orbs. She raised her eyebrows slightly, like she was almost amused with the situation. _Amused with my pain. How could she _do_ this._

_ "_How does it feel to be replaced?" she said with a smile, before turning, and skipping from the room.

* * *

**This chapter was meant to be longer, but it came to such a good stopping point, and I figured you guys deserved something.**

**What characters do you hope to see in this story?**

**Any suggestions about anything?**

**Till next time!**


	5. Yin and Yang (But Yin is Lost)

.

.

.

_"Everything that kills me_

_makes me feel alive."_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

The sun rose steadily, and as it got higher it started sending orange beams through the crooks of houses or trees. It was almost as if I could catch the beams in my fingertips if I tried hard enough. The thought brought back memories of two giggling girls who ate popcorn and watched a story about a girl with long, shimmering hair that could light up a room unfold on a screen in front of them. A memory from so long ago that the faces of the girls had begun to blur, the sound of the voices beginning to go haywire.

The memory beginning to fade.

I laid stomach down on the twisty curve of the sidewalk that led to our house, my feet crossing back in forth in the air. A box of chalk sat idly to my right, as I was currently favoring my blue and yellow pieces. My mind had been on a constant focus of a movie I once saw a long time ago. Specifically the part where the girl with the shimmering hair painted a dark sky with lights on the wall. Ever since my mother woke me up I'd been out here, content with trying to recreate the painting.

But I'd never been much of an artist. While I was always good at imagining scenes, bringing them to life was somewhat harder.

"You remember where Emily lives, right? The other end of Cok-" Petunia's high pitched voice interrupted by her foot, which had knocked into my chalk box and knocked the chalk everywhere. The pinks mixed with the greens and the oranges mixed with the blues. My painting had become a catastrophe.

"Tuney! I have been working on that for so long and how could you just carelessly mess it all up?!" I yelled, the memory blurring into an indescribable blur of pinks and oranges and greens. How would I ever get it back…

I was yanked from the blur by an obnoxious scraping of boot against unstable concrete. I widened my eyes in hurt and betrayal.

"It's just chalk, you can draw the same thing another time, if you even remember," Petunia sneered. My heart sank, but I sat back in defeat. How would I ever explain the depth of a simple chalk drawing on the sidewalk. How could I explain the tiny yet nearly gone memory that made my heart crumple in happy tears. How could I explain that those were the better days.

I couldn't.

My father appeared from around the corner, clad in his suit, and handling his slick briefcase. This was the telltale sign of whether there was work today. The sign confirmed. Part of me had always been curious as to what his work entailed. I'd never had the classic working parent before. The only parents I had known had been teachers and coaches. Not the stereotypical office parents.

"Say, could I come with you today?" I questioned, getting to my feet as he whizzed past me. He turned to me, looking haggard and exasperated with my question.

"Well, you see June, we'd have to take the L, and walk a few blocks after that… I wouldn't want us to get separated," he stressed, waving his brief case around dramatically. I nearly scoffed. I was nine now, and if you were being even more technical, you could even say I was twenty-three.

Of course, it wasn't like I was growing up any.

"Please?" I questioned, forcing my eyes to go wide, and felt wetness begin to creep. My father stared to the sky, as if God Himself would give him an answer, and then he let out a long sigh. That's when I knew I'd won.

"Oh, why not, hop on in. We'll drop Petunia off first, and then we'll be on our way," he listed, hurrying in the car door, and beckoning to me. I got in the back seat, feeling a little lonely. Petunia was old enough to sit in the front now, and she treated the back seat like vermin's land. I'd never truly comprehend the thrill of being the superior sibling. Two lives and you'd think I'd at least gain middle status in one. No such luck.

Petunia chattered along un-movingly, making sure to bounce along with the soft hum of the car. She spoke of make-up, dresses, skirts, and boys. All of which sounded to be from a foreign place. Discovered yet encoded deep in the map. Lost among the bigger, more noteworthy landmarks. But I knew this island anywhere. Petunia had reached her teen years, and she was making that clear everywhere she went. Teenager here, teenager there, teenager everywhere.

I didn't understand teens.

We dropped Petunia off, and stayed just long enough to witness a long-lost love that is as platonic as possible. Petunia jumped out of the car, and ran to meet a blonde girl who simultaneously ran towards her. They met in the middle of the grassy yard, embracing in a desperate hug of affection.

This girl lived eight minutes away by car. Eight minutes.

I didn't understand teenage girls. Was I ever that ridiculous?

I shook my head in befuddlement as my father drove away from the sappy display of affection. My thoughts were filled with strange inquisitions on the way of females, and the difference between how I had been in my times.

I didn't have much time to ponder before I experienced the familiar screeching of brakes and flash of headlights that I'd been trying to erase for years. There was no room for reaction, no room to help myself at all. As everything flashed out to black, the distant sounds of sirens in my ears, all I could think of was the irony. The irony that I could die the same way twice, and be thinking of similar things.

.

.

.

Lily had thought that the day would prosper as good as any in her lifetime. It hadn't really been any different, actually it had been so painfully simple that she thought it may even line up to be better than the rest.

She never could've been more wrong.

However, her day had been going so happily. She'd trekked out the front door shortly after having helped her mother with the cleaning. (Sweeping the kitchen, she disliked it, but she knew her mother bored of working in the house alone. Her distaste could wait.) The blistering breeze rushed her face, tangling around her hair and waving it like a flag. She'd taken off towards the fields where she knew she'd find Severus.

There's not much she loved more than the feeling she got when she was running through the dusty streets, searching for a familiar face and her newly discovered haven of nature. Eventually the houses ended and she embraced the open land with her beam of pure joy. She spotted Severus leaning by one of the up-and-coming maple trees (one she worried was beginning to wilt instead of wax). He'd been staring off into the empty glen with a look of grim solitude plastered on his face.

Lily approached him steadily, and as soon as he saw her he was suddenly filled with joy again, letting off a small (nervous) smile.

Their hours had been full of glorious bonding and friendship. They'd laid under the sky, watching the clouds go by. She found life in the amount of gas; a beautiful girl hiding under an umbrella, a dog carrying a newspaper under his teeth, and even a mighty dragon, baring its teeth in what she thought of as a smile.

"Severus, what do you see," she'd questioned when she'd labeled nearly every cloud to fit her imaginative spree. He fumbled to answer (having been too fixated on a certain child with a golden halo portraying just on her fiery waves), and could only describe them as what they were: clouds.

But Lily only giggled, feeling perfectly content with him and how the day had gone thus far.

When the stoic boy and her parted their ways, she even found herself skipping her way back to her home. Perhaps her mother will have cooked dinner, and June would've convinced their father to come home early.

Maybe everything would be perfect, just tonight.

However, her mood plummeted to the negatives when she'd burst into the door only to find her mother holding a phone to her ear and in uncontrollable tears. She hung up when she saw Lily appear, and could only shake her head gravely at the concerned question written over Lily's face.

Sitting in the hardened hospital chair, holding her baby sister's hand, her heart slowly became rotten with how truly naive she'd been. How could she have thought for even a second that today could be perfect.

(There's no yin without a little yang, after all. But this, this made her 'lovely' day seem like the tiny drop of yin in a suffocating abundance of yang.)

When a white clad doctor walked in carrying a clipboard and a grim face, Lily tightened her grip on Juniper's (seemingly) lifeless hand. She stared at her little sister's pale skin, and how it seemed criminal for it to be covered in so many cuts, bruises, and blemishes. It was just plain wrong to see her high strung sister meek and quiet and so so little. The hospital bed seemed far too big to hold one as tiny as June, and the medical chords seemed to caging for one so stubborn. She half expected (wished) June to pop up and yell surprise.

She didn't.

"I'm sorry to say this, but Juniper is the only survivor from the crash," the doctor began, sounding elegant and fake. Like he delivered death every day.

Lily froze, squeezing her sister's hand and biting her lip. Her eyes grew moist, and the sounds of the doctor grew muffled. Her heart was beating in her ears and she could only make out one word from the blood organ.

Daddaddaddaddaddaddad.

"... all aspects, Juniper should be dead.."

He's dead oh god he's dead my dad my dad my dad my dad…

"... the other vehicle door had been pressed up against her neck…"

Dead, gone, never to return, nevernevernevernever.

"... it appeared to be moved…"

Lily let out a strangled sob, shoving her face into her sister's hand.

"However, no one had been around. We can only assume it to be a miracle. Chance."

.

.

It should've been my first sign, in fact, it was.

But I couldn't.

I.

I should've saved him instead.

* * *

A/N

Ahhhhhh, I have returned from the grave. (_nearly)_

_I apologize for being horrid and this chapter is probably horrid but I felt the moral need to get something out. _

_Things are starting to get tense, can anyone guess what exactly happened there at the end with what the doctor was saying and everything?_

_Any thoughts are appreciated._

_See you soon, hopefully._


End file.
